500 milionów Begumy/15
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XV | poprzedni=Rozdział XIV | następny=Rozdział XVI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XV. Giełda w San-Francisco. Giełda w San-Francisco, odznaczająca się ogromnym ruchem przemysłowym i handlowym, była jedną z najbardziej ożywionych i najdziwniejszych w świecie giełd. W naturalnem następstwie geograficznego położenia stolicy Kalifornii, giełda także ma charakter kosmopolityczny, co jest jedną z głównych jej cech. W przysionkach jej z pięknego granitu czerwonego, Sas wysokiego wzrostu, o jasnych włosach, spotyka się z Celtem, o włosach ciemnych, cerze matowej i członkach więcej kształtnych i giętkich. Murzyn idzie obok Finlandczyka i Indusa. Polinezyjczyk ze zdziwieniem patrzy na Grenladczyka. Chińczyk z ukośnemi oczami, ze starannie splecionym warkoczem, przebiegłością ubiega się o lepsze z Japończykiem, historycznym nieprzyjacielem swoim. Wszystkie języki, wszystkie dyalekty, wszystkie żargony mięszają się tam z sobą, jak w nowoczesnym Babelu. Otwarcie rynku 12 października na tej giełdzie, jedynej w swoim rodzaju na świecie, nie przedstawiało nic nadzwyczajnego. Z nadejściem godziny jedenastej, główni faktorowie i ajenci zbliżali się do siebie wesoło lub poważnie, stosownie do swych osobistych temperamentów, ściskali za ręce, szli do bufetów i rozpoczynali dzienną czynność obfitemi libacyami. Potem jeden po drugim otwierali małe mosiężne drzwiczki numerowanych przegródek, znajdujących się w sieni a przeznaczonych na korespondencyę abonentów; wyjmowali z nich ogromne paki listów, które z roztargnieniem przeglądali. Wkrótce rozpoczęły się pierwsze targi, a jednocześnie tłum powiększał się nieznacznie. Lekki hałas powstawał w oddzielnych, coraz liczniejszych grupach. Depesze telegraficzne zaczęły zlatywać się ze wszystkich stron świata. Co chwilę zjawiał się kawał niebieskiego papieru; odczytywano go, wrzeszcząc z sił całych wśród burzy głosów, poczem służba giełdowa przylepiała go na północnej stronie gmachu, gdzie się już znajdowała cała kolekcya telegramów. Ruch wzmagał się wciąż. Posługacze wbiegali, wybiegali, latali do biura telegraficznego, przynosili odpowiedzi. Wszystkie książeczki z notatkami były otwarte, zapisywano w nich, wykreślano, wydzierano. Zdawało się, że jakiś rodzaj zaraźliwego szału opanował tłumem, kiedy wtem około godziny pierwszej coś tajemniczego przeszło, jak dreszcz po ożywionych grupach. Jeden ze wspólników »Banku Far-West« przywiózł wiadomość dziwną, niespodzianą, niemożebną, i ona to z szybkością błyskawicy obiegła dokoła gmach cały. Jedni mówili: — Co za żart!.. To intryga! Jak można wymyślić podobne kłamstwo? — Ho! ho! — mówili inni — nie ma dymu bez ognia! — Kto tak mocno stoi, jakże upaść może? — Upaść zawsze można! — Ależ, panie, same nieruchomości i narzędzia stanowią kapitał osiemdziesięciu milionów dolarów! — wołał jeden. — Nie rachując surowca i stali, materyałów surowych i przerobionych! — odpowiadał drugi. — I ja to właśnie mówię! Schultze wart jest dziewięćdziesiąt milionów i gotów jestem zapłacić je w każdej chwili. — Ależ przecie, jakże wytłomaczysz to zawieszenie wypłat? — Wcale sobie tego nie tłumaczę!.. Nie wierzę temu! — Jak gdyby takie rzeczy nie przytrafiały się codziennie, nawet z domami mającymi reputacyę silnie stojących. — Stahlstadt nie jest domem, to jest miasto! — Zresztą, niepodobna, żeby się tak skończyć miało! Utworzy się zapewne kompania, która w ręce swoje weźmie jego interesy! — Ale dla czegóż u dyabła Schultze nie utworzył tej kompanii, zanim dopuścił do protestowania zobowiązań. — To właśnie, panie, jest tak niedorzecznem, że nie ma oczem mówić! Jest to poprostu fałszywa wiadomość, rzucona prawdopodobnie przez Nash’a, któremu na gwałt potrzeba podwyższenia ceny stali! — Nie jest to wcale fałszywa wiadomość! Schultze nie tylko zbankrutował, ale uciekł nawet! — Ależ! ależ! — Uciekł, powiadam panu. W tej chwili przylepiono telegram, który wiadomość tę zwiastuje! Olbrzymia fala ludzi potoczyła się w stronę depesz. Ostatni kawał niebieskiego papieru zawierał te słowa: »Nowy-York, 12 godzina, 10 minut. — Centralny Bank. Fabryka Stahlstadt. Wypłaty zawieszone. Wiadomy dług — czterdzieści siedem milionów dolarów. Schultze znikł«. Niepodobna już było wątpić, że wiadomość chociaż zadziwiająca, nie mniej prawdziwą była; hypotezy posypały się ze wszystkich stron. O drugiej godzinie lista drugorzędnych bankructw, spowodowanych upadkiem Herr Schultze’a, zaczęła zalewać rynek. Mining-Bank z Nowego-York’u tracił najwięcej; dom Westerley i synowie z Chicago został wmięszany na siedem milionów; dom Milwaukee z Buffalo, na pięć milionów; Bank przemysłowy w San-Francisko na półtora miliona; wreszcie domy trzeciorzędne kończyły długi ten szereg. Z drugiej strony, zanim nawet wiadomości te rozeszły się, bankructwo Schultze’a wywołało istną burzę na giełdzie w San-Francisco. Rynek giełdowy tak ociężały rano, jak utrzymywali znawcy, inaczej zupełnie wyglądał o drugiej po południu! Jakie podskoki! jakie podwyżki, jaki szalony wybuch spekulacyi! Podwyżka na stali, której cena rośnie co chwilę! Podwyżka na węglu kamiennym! Podwyżka na akcyach wszystkich giserni Związku amerykańskiego! Podwyżka na wszystkich wyrobach przemysłu żelaznego! Podwyżka także na gruntach Miasta-Francyi. Od czasu ogłoszenia wojny te ostatnie spadły były do zera, znikły nawet z cenników papierów publicznych, a teraz nagle podskoczyły w górę; żądano sto osiemdziesiąt dolarów za morgę. Tegoż wieczora jeszcze do kantorów redakcyjnych przypuszczano szturm. Ale napróżno Herald, Tribune, Alta, Guardian, Echo i Globe olbrzymiemi literami wypisały to, o czem się dowiedzieć mogły; wiadomości ich redukowały się do zera prawie. Wiedziano tylko, że 25 września, weksel na osiem milionów dolarów, akceptowany przez Herr Schultze’a; wystawiony przez Jackson’a Elder’a et Comp. Buffalo, został okazany Straussowi Schring’owi et Co., bankierom Stalowego króla w Nowym - Yorku, i że ci panowie, obliczywszy, że otwarty u nich kredyt klienta, nie wystarczał na zapłacenie tej ogromnej sumy, natychmiast telegrafowali o tem do niego, ale żadnej odpowiedzi nie otrzymali. Że przejrzawszy wówczas księgi swe, ze zdziwieniem przekonali się, iż od trzynastu dni nie otrzymali ze Stahlstadt’u ani listu żadnego, ani wartościowych papierów; że od dnia tego, weksle i czeki, wystawione przez Herr Schultze’a na ich kasę, codziennie nagromadzały się i ulegały jednemu losowi, wracając tam, skąd przyszły ze słowami: no effects (nie ma pokrycia). Przez cztery dni żądano objaśnień, niespokojne telegramy, gniewne pytania, sypały się na dom bankowy i na Stahlstadt. Nakoniec, stanowcza odpowiedź nadeszła: »Herr Schultze znikł od 17 września, powiadał telegram. Nikt nie może dać żadnych objaśnień co do tej tajemnicy. Nie pozostawił rozkazów, i kasy oddziałowe są próżne. Niepodobna już było ukrywać prawdy. Główni wierzyciele ulękli się i złożyli kredytowe papiery swoje w sądzie handlowym. W kilka godzin bankructwo rozeszło się z szybkością piorunu, pociągając za sobą orszak drugorzędnych upadków. W południe, 13 października, ogół znanych długów wynosił czterdzieści siedem milionów dolarów. Ze wszystkiego jednak przewidywać można było, że podniesie się jeszcze do sumy sześćdziesięciu milionów. Oto co wiedziano i co z małemi odmianami opowiadano we wszystkich dziennikach. Naturalnie, że każdy z nich, obiecywał na dzień następny wiadomości zupełnie świeże i jak najszczegółowsze. W istocie, wszystkie bez wyjątku, wysłały zaraz korespondentów swych do Stahlstadt’u. Od 14 października wieczór, Stalowe miasto zostało oblężone przez prawdziwą armię reporterów z książeczkami otwartemi i ołówkiem w ręku. Ale armia ta odbiła się jak fala o zewnętrzny obwód Stahlstadt’u. Trzymano się jeszcze dawnych rozkazów, i nadaremnie reporterzy rozmaitymi środkami usiłowali przełamać opór straży; nie wpuszczono ich poza mury. Przekonali się tylko, że robotnicy nie wiedzieli o niczem, i że nic się nie zmieniło w rutynie rządzącej ich oddziałami. Od dnia poprzedzającego tylko nadzorcy zapowiedzieli, z wyższego rozkazu, że nie było pieniędzy w oddziałowych kasach, i że z centralnej dzielnicy nie nadesłano żadnych rozkazów, z tego więc powodu w następną sobotę, jeżeli nie zajdzie żadna zmiana, roboty zostaną zawieszone. Wszystko to nie tylko nie rozjaśniało kwestyi, ale więcej jeszcze gmatwało ją. Że Herr Schultze znikł od miesiąca prawie, o tem nikt nie wątpił. Ale jaką była przyczyna i doniosłość tego zniknięcia, nikt nie wiedział. Nieokreślona myśl, że tajemnicza osobistość ukaże się lada chwilę, górowała nad niepokojem. W pierwszych dniach roboty szły w fabryce, jak zwykle. Każdy robotnik spełniał zadanie w ograniczonym zakresie swojego oddziału. Kasy cząstkowe wypłacały wszystkim należność co sobotę. Ale centralizacya do nadto wysokiego stopnia doskonałości posuniętą była w Stahlstadzie; Schultze zachował dla siebie tak całkowity kierunek nad wszystkimi interesami, że nieobecność jego musiała w bardzo krótkim czasie pociągnąć za sobą przymusowe zatrzymanie się maszyneryi. I tak, od 17 września, w którym król Stalowy po raz ostatni podpisał rozkazy swe, aż do 13 październiku, kiedy wiadomość o zawieszeniu wypłat wybuchła jak uderzenie piorunu, tysiące listów, wiele z nich musiało zawierać znaczne sumy, przesłanych pocztą Stahlstad’u, zostało wrzuconych do puszki Centralnej dzielnicy, i stamtąd, bez żadnej wątpliwości, dostało się do gabinetu Herr Schultze’a. Ale on tylko sam miał prawo otwierać je, znaczyć ołówkiem czerwonym i zawartość ich przesyłać głównemu kasyerowi. Najwyższym urzędnikom fabryki nie przyszłoby nawet do głowy wystąpić poza zakres zwykłych swych praw. Nad podwładnymi swymi mieli władzę absolutną prawie, wobec zaś Herr Schultze’a, a nawet wobec wspomnienia jego, pełnili rolę narzędzi, nie mających ani władzy, ani powagi, ani głosu żadnego. Każdy z nich obwarował się ciasną odpowiedzialnością mandatu swego, wyczekiwał, wyglądał wypadków. Nakoniec, wypadki nadeszły. Dziwne to położenie przeciągnęło się aż do chwili, kiedy głównie zainteresowane tem domy, zdjęte nagłym strachem, zaczęły telegrafować, domagać się odpowiedzi, upominać się, protestować, nakoniec prawnych chwyciły się środków. Trzeba było sporo czasu, zanim doszło do tego. Nie łatwo było przypuścić, że taka finansowa potęga miała nogi z gliny. Ale teraz rzecz stała się jawną: Herr Schultze umknął przed kredytorami. Oto wszystko, co reporterzy potrafili wydobyć. Nawet znakomity Meiklejohn, co się wsławił był tem, że potrafił wyciągnąć polityczne zeznania od prezydenta Granta, człowieka najbardziej milczącego w tej epoce, niestrudzony Blunderbuss, znakomity z tego powodu, że będąc prostym korespondentem World’a pierwszy oznajmił Cesarzowi wielką nowinę o kapitulacyi Plewny; tym wielkim ludziom reporteryi nie powiodło się lepiej niż innym. Musieli wyznać przed samymi sobą, że Tribune i World nie będą mogły jeszcze wyjaśnić tajemnicy bankructwa Schultze’a. Ponury ten wypadek jedynym był prawie w rodzaju swoim, a to z powodu dziwacznego położenia Stahlstadt’u; niezależny bowiem i odrębny stan tego miasta nie pozwalał na prawidłowe i prawne śledztwo. Podpis Herr Schultze’a został wprawdzie zaprotestowany w Nowym-Yorku i kredytorowie słusznie przypuszczali, że wartość fabryki może w pewnej mierze spłacić ich należność. Ale do jakiego trybunału udać się i zażądać, by zajął fabrykę lub sekwestr nałożył na nią? Stahlstadt wyłączne dotąd zajmowało stanowisko, wszystko w niem należało do Herr Schultze’a. Gdybyż był pozostawił jakiego przedstawiciela, radę administracyjną, zastępcę! Ale nic, ani sądu, ani rady sądowej nawet! On sam jeden był królem, najwyższym sędzią, głównodowodzącym, notaryuszem, patronem, handlowym sądem miasta swego. W osobie swojej urzeczywistnił ideał centralizacyi. To też jego nie obecność wytworzyła próżnię zupełną, i cały ten straszny gmach runął jak zamek z kart. W innym wypadku wierzyciele mogliby utworzyć syndykat, zastąpić miejsce Herr Schultze’a, ująć w ręce jego fundusze, objąć kierunek interesów. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, znaleźliby, że dla wprawienia maszyny w ruch trzeba było może trochę pieniędzy i siły kierującej. Ale tutaj nic podobnego nie mogło nastąpić! Dla przeprowadzenia zastępstwa brakowało narzędzia legalnego. Zapora moralna jeszcze trudniejszą była do przebycia, jak okopy wzniesione do okoła Stalowego miasta. Nieszczęśliwi kredytorowie własnemi oczami patrzeli na ruinę wierzytelności swojej i nie mogli jej zapobiedz. Tyle tylko zrobili, że zeszli się na ogólne zebranie, naradzili między sobą i zanieśli do kongresu prośbę, by interesy ich wziął w swoje ręce, by zajął się sprawą krajowców, wydał rozkaz przyłączenia Stahlstadt’u do ziemi amerykańskiej i takim sposobem podporządkował ten monstrualny twór pod ogólne prawo cywilizacyi. Kilku członków kongresu osobiście interesowanych było w tej sprawie; z wielu względów prośba przemawiała do charakteru amerykańskiego i należało przypuszczać, że będzie miała zupełne powodzenie. Na nieszczęście, kongres nie obradował wówczas, i obawiano się, że nie jedna przeszkoda zajdzie, zanim prośba zostanie mu przedstawioną. Tymczasem w Stahlstadzie wszystko zatrzymało się na miejscu, i piece gasły jeden po drugim. To też wielki popłoch zrobił się między tą ludnością dziesięciu tysięcy rodzin, które żyły z fabryki. Ale co robić? Pracować dalej na rzecz zapłaty, która może i za pół roku nie nastąpi, a może nigdy nie nadejdzie? Nikt nie był zdania tego. A zresztą, jaka praca być mogła? Źródło obstalunków wyschło wraz z innemi źródłami. Wszyscy klienci Herr Schultze’a czekali prawnego rozwiązania sprawy, zanim odnowią dawne stosunki z fabryką. Naczelnicy oddziałów, inżynierowie i nadzorcy nie mogli działać, nie mając rozkazów. Były zebrania, meetingi, mowy, projekty, ale planu nie zrobiono żadnego, bo niepodobna było zrobić go. Przerwa w pracy wiodła za sobą orszak nędzy, rozpaczy i występków. Pracownie wypróżniały się, oberże napełniały. Za każdy komin, z którego dym przestał wychodzić w fabryce, przybywał nowy szynk w okolicznych wioskach. Najrozsądniejsi z robotników, najprzezorniejsi, ci którzy umieli przewidzieć ciężkie czasy i zaoszczędzili trochę grosza, pośpiesznie umknęli z manatkami, z narzędziami, z pościelą, drogą sercu każdej gospodyni, i z pucołowatemi dziećmi, których uszczęśliwiał widok świata, co im się ukazywał z poza okien wagonu. Ci odjechali, rozlecieli się na cztery strony świata i odnaleźli wkrótce, jeden na wschodzie, drugi na południu, ten na północy, inną fabrykę, inne kowadło, inne ognisko... Ale na jednego, na dziesięciu, którzy mogli urzeczywistnić to marzenie, iluż było takich, których nędza przykuwała do miejsca! Ci pozostali, z zapadłem okiem i rozdartem sercem! Pozostali, sprzedając nędzne swe rupiecie chmarze drapieżnych ptaków, które instynktownie zlatują się zwykle tam, gdzie stanie się wielkie nieszczęście, w krótkim czasie zmuszeni uciec się do środków ostatecznych, utracili wkrótce kredyt tak, jak poprzednio zapłatę, i bez pracy, bez nadziei, ujrzeli przed sobą całą przyszłość nędzy, smutnej jak ta zima, która się zbliżała!